


【all花】马赛之夜

by aijiang111



Series: 萨维林家族 [3]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 【萨维林家族】系列，马总上线真香，花朵和大哥婚内偷情还揣了娃。





	【all花】马赛之夜

　　【all花】马赛之夜  
　　  
　　离开罗马后，旅途中的天气和Eduardo的心情一样糟糕。长达大半个月的行进中，天空始终灰蒙蒙的。雨没完没了地下着，送亲队伍中的每一个人都心情阴翳。连绵不绝的雨水耽误了行程，有好几个晚上，队伍不得不在荒郊野外露宿扎营。Saverin家族印着家徽的马车被雨水和泥巴冲溅得黯淡无光。在终于望见法兰西国土的边境后，所有人都忍不住松了口气。  
　　  
　　抵达马赛的前一天夜里，Eduardo开始发烧了。他从小养尊处优，是所有人的掌上明珠；可是自从父亲决定把他嫁给Lex以后，他的人生就开始急转直下。这四个月里，他先是经历了丧夫丧子，又在刀光剑影中辗转回到罗马。等身体好不容易恢复一些，他又被哥哥们送上婚车，和随行的卫队一起奔赴法兰西，去嫁给他的新丈夫。  
　　  
　　在得知自己被大哥重新许配给他人之后，Eduardo和哥哥们冷战了很长一段时间。但他的哭泣和哀求似乎都无济于事；Michele躲回了梵蒂冈，Alex则无动于衷。Eduardo最后还是屈服了：Alex向他许诺，这只是一场政治联姻。三年之后，他一定会让幼弟返回罗马，再也不让他离开故乡。Eduardo愿意沉浸在这样的美梦里。  
　　  
　　他本来以为Michele会亲自护送他到法国，但是他的二哥拒绝了。Eduardo有些失望：四年之前，他也是这样孤身一人踏上了去往西班牙的路途。而这次前往法兰西，似乎比上一次更加糟糕：流产给Eduardo的身体造成了不小的负担，他虽然得以返回罗马休息一段时间，但漂亮皮囊下的骨肉似乎已经衰朽，Eduardo比从前更容易感到倦怠。他的人生就好像前往法国的路上一刻不停的雨一样：前路始终是灰蒙蒙的，他迷茫着，不知道自己身在何方。  
　　  
　　于是，这一场发热来势汹汹，彻底打垮了Eduardo的身体。第二天早晨，在所有人的欢呼声中，马赛的上空终于放晴。Eduardo穿上侍女为他准备的精美长袍，蹒跚着爬上马背。他强打着精神，骑着马走入自己未来丈夫的领地。  
　　  
　　四年之前，Eduardo嫁给Lex的时候，西班牙王城的居民倾巢而出，挥舞着花环与彩带迎接他们的王后。而现在，马赛的街头冷冷清清，只有少数路人在Saverin家族的车队时经过时指指点点一番。  
　　  
　　他们的对话当然一字不落传到Eduardo耳朵里。那些带着讥讽的品头论足让他头脑嗡鸣，清醒地认识到这座城市并不欢迎自己。  
　　  
　　这不怪他们——Eduardo的前夫刚死了三个多月，躺在家族墓园里尸骨未寒。Saverin家族的幼子虽然顶着罗马玫瑰的名号，但依然是个上不了台面的新寡。嫁过一次人的Omega，就像藏在地窖中的陈酿被打开偷喝了一口，已经不具备得到重视的价值。Alex给Eduardo挑的新丈夫，其实已经是力所能及范围内最好的选择。  
　　  
　　Eduardo顶着马赛人审视的视线，穿过了整座城市。他握着缰绳的手指发白，太阳穴因为高烧而一刻不停地突突跳动着。前往总督府的路程长得像是没有尽头，Eduardo头晕目眩，最终在距离总督府邸不过几步远的地方摔下马来。  
　　  
　　总督府门前的侍卫接住了他，没让未来的总督夫人丢脸地摔到地上。他抱着Eduardo，一路把昏迷的新夫人送到了婚房的大床上。在把Eduardo放平在床上以后，年轻的侍卫无措地藏起自己发抖的手指——在医生前来的这段时间里，他偷偷看了好几眼未来的总督夫人。他的胳膊上好像还残留着对方的重量——Eduardo那么轻，就像他那个鼎鼎有名的名头一样，像一朵轻飘飘的玫瑰，昏倒在侍卫的掌心。  
　　  
　　而婚期也因为Eduardo的急病不得不推迟了。  
　　  
　　总督手下的副官ChrisHughes带着遗憾而得体的口气告知Saverin家族护送Eduardo前来马赛的卫队长官，婚礼会在Eduardo休息好后择期举行。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Mark从一开始就不满自己的婚事，而Chris一直力劝他答应这笔交易。  
　　  
　　“他是个寡妇。”Mark不耐烦地回答自己的好友，“他刚死了丈夫，现在估计还没回罗马呢。”  
　　  
　　“所以你才要捷足先登，不然就会有别人对他下婚书了。”Chris循循善诱，“美貌的Omega遍地都是，就算你娶了小Saverin，你也可以养大把的情妇。可是那些男人女人们，他们都没有Saverin家这样的权势。”  
　　  
　　“你想当法兰西皇帝，那你就必须接受小Saverin。因为只有这样，你才能从RobertoSaverin手里得到那顶王冠，让他为你加冕——不然，你的王位在人们眼中永远来路不正。”Chris分析得头头是道，“而小Saverin，他只是一项附赠品罢了。他长得不错，你可以睡他，也可以不。”  
　　  
　　“你娶的不是他，是他背后的势力，是整个Saverin家族。”Chris祭出杀手锏。  
　　  
　　Mark勉强点了头。  
　　  
　　但他依旧心不甘情不愿；Saverin启程前往马赛的这段时间，焦躁的总督每天都要拉上自己的另一位好友DustinMoskovitz出城打猎，和平民出身的Mark不同，Dustin有贵族爵位，但他依旧乐于做Mark的下属。他和Mark每天泡在马赛城外，陪着心情烦躁的总督缓解焦虑。而小Saverin抵达马赛后，总督大人的焦虑更是与日俱增。他和Dustin每天都在城外磨蹭到天色擦黑才返程。  
　　  
　　而这天，Chris在总督府前截住了打猎归来的两个人。  
　　  
　　“Chris！”Dustin快乐地向他挥着手里的野兔，“我们今晚有大餐吃了！”  
　　  
　　Chris没理他。他直接堵住了从马背上跳下来准备偷溜的Mark。  
　　  
　　“婚期定在什么时候？”他质问年轻的总督，“你知道Saverin家的人们已经等得不耐烦了吗？”  
　　  
　　“随便，你决定。”Mark面对Chris咄咄逼人的语气，也显得十分不耐，“明天就行。”  
　　  
　　“Mark！”Chris的声音称得上是训斥了，“我知道你不想接受这桩婚事，但事到如今，你已经不能反悔了！”  
　　  
　　说到后半句时，Chris压低了声音。  
　　  
　　“Eduardo已经病了十多天了，你今晚去看看他。和他商议一下婚期，好吗？”  
　　  
　　好友的语气称得上是祈求了，Mark咬着嘴唇，最终不情愿地点了点头。  
　　  
　　“他叫Eduardo？”在往自己未来夫人房间走的路上，总督询问Chris。  
　　  
　　Chris捂住额头：“我以为全欧洲没人不知道他的名字呢——那可是Saverin家的小公主！”  
　　  
　　“可他是男人。”Mark反驳道。  
　　  
　　“闭嘴吧Mark，”Chris替他敲了敲门，门里没有动静，Chris干脆把总督推了进去，“表现好点！我可不想看见你被MicheleSaverin用长枪插在墙上！”  
　　  
　　Mark慢吞吞走进房间。天色昏暗，卧房中只有一支灯火微弱的蜡烛。四下寂静无声，空气中还残留着药水的味道。Mark转了一圈，意识到房间里没有仆人随侍。  
　　  
　　可怜的小公主。Mark耸着肩想，人们都说小Saverin受尽宠爱，却连在生病的时候都没人陪在身边。  
　　  
　　四脚大床垂着帷帐，Mark走近，他把帷帐挑起来，屈身坐在床边。他的未婚妻子躺在大床中央，烛火下的漂亮脸孔颜色苍白，还残留着高烧未褪去的红晕。他闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛像是蝴蝶脆弱的翅膀。Mark静静凝视了他一会，在心底赞同那些传言：小Saverin确实有一张花朵一般的脸。  
　　  
　　Chris派Mark前来探望病中的Saverin，还让Mark询问婚期。现在，Mark已经看过他了；而对方此刻正睡着，显然不能回答他关于婚期的问题。Mark觉得自己已经完成了使命，可以向Chris交差了。于是他站起来，打算出去。  
　　  
　　也许是他起身的动静太大，小Saverin醒了。而Mark在听到Eduardo咳嗽声的时候，感觉全身都僵硬了。  
　　  
　　不过幸好，Eduardo没认出他是谁。  
　　  
　　“水。”总督的未婚妻躺在枕头上咳嗽了一会，提出了要求。他看向Mark，棕色的眼睛因为咳嗽造成的虚弱积蓄着生理性的泪水，在烛火下水光摇曳，让Mark想起他白天时已经张弓搭箭瞄准、却最终没忍心猎杀的那头幼鹿。  
　　  
　　于是总督大人站起来，任劳任怨从水杯里倒了一杯水给自己的未婚妻。他扶着Eduardo坐起来，把枕头支在对方背后。Eduardo在Mark手里喝完了一杯水，然后眨着眼睛盯着他。  
　　  
　　“你是谁？”他轻声问，声音柔糯沙哑，像是秋天的落叶被踩碎时那样令人心生怜惜。  
　　  
　　“我就是Zuckerberg。”Mark抿着嘴唇。Eduardo的眼睛有些吃惊地睁大了一些，然后又露出一个微笑。  
　　  
　　“你是来看我的吗？”他客气地问，“谢谢你，我好多了。”  
　　  
　　然后Eduardo又加了一句：“婚礼随时都可以举行。”  
　　  
　　Mark审视着他。他意识到，这个Omega并不是个愚蠢的漂亮花瓶。他一眼就看穿了自己来这里的目的。他虽然还病着，锁骨在衣服下露出尖锐的棱角，但依然保持着刻在骨子里根深蒂固的优雅教养。  
　　  
　　Mark不露痕迹地舔了舔嘴唇。他开始觉得这场联姻里，自己不是那么吃亏了。  
　　  
　　总督大人突然想起Chris和他促膝长谈时说的那些话：你可以睡小Saverin，也可以不睡他。  
　　  
　　该死，Mark在心里恶狠狠地想，自己当然要睡他！  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　婚礼在五天后举行。接连好几日，马赛都风和日丽，从港口吹来的海风都带着怡人的气息。Eduardo大病初愈，但是精神显然不错。Mark连着几天都有来看望他，Eduardo渐渐对自己的新丈夫有了些好感。所以在换上婚礼的盛装时，他的嘴角甚至带上了不自觉的微笑。  
　　  
　　总督府邸前有一片占地不小的广场。婚礼举行前的上午，广场上已经聚集起来不少民众。他们喊着总督的名字，要一睹新娘的风采。Chris告诉Eduardo让他去露台上露个面时，Eduardo有点惊讶。  
　　  
　　“我以为他们不喜欢我。”Eduardo有点羞怯地摆弄长袍上的系带。连日来缠绵病榻让他的神色有些憔悴，但在盛装打扮下，罗马的玫瑰依旧光彩照人。  
　　  
　　“因为你来的那天没人知道消息，”Chris笑着说，“都怪那几天的雨，我们都不知道你什么时候会来，所以都没人去迎接你。现在，去和他们打个招呼吧，他们也是你未来的臣民。”  
　　  
　　Chris没说明的是，自从Eduardo在那个雨天骑马前来并晕倒在总督府门前以后，罗马玫瑰的娇美易碎就像瘟疫一样传遍了马赛的大街小巷。人们都带着无上的好奇心，想看看这位传说中的花朵。  
　　  
　　Eduardo犹疑着出现在露台上。人们在阳光下欢呼着喊他的名字，编织成精美形状的花环被大把大把抛在他脚下。Eduardo蹲下来从地上捡起一个花环戴在自己头上，人群又爆发出更响亮的欢呼声。  
　　  
　　太阳晒得他暖洋洋的，Eduardo开心地笑起来。  
　　  
　　婚礼于傍晚举行。Eduardo还戴着他的花环，脸上蒙着坠着珍珠的白纱。Mark手下的士兵齐刷刷抽出长剑，在总督夫人的头顶搭成拱桥。Eduardo踩在地毯上一步步走向他的新丈夫，重生一般的欣喜盘桓在他的心头。在主教的见证下，他们交换誓言，完成婚礼。  
　　  
　　上个新婚之夜，Eduardo在西班牙的皇宫里独自坐到了天亮；而这个新婚之夜，总督府的烛火彻夜不熄，Eduardo被Mark抱着滚在铺撒了数不清的玫瑰花瓣的大床上，他柔顺地张开双腿，Mark急切又莽撞地闯进他身体里，Eduardo疼得直咬嘴唇，却又忍不住笑出声来。他捧着自己丈夫的脑袋，小心翼翼亲吻对方长者茂盛卷发的头顶。Mark显然对于Eduardo的性别欣喜若狂，他在新婚妻子体内射了至少三次，把Eduardo欺负到泪水涟涟，只能哑着嗓子求饶。他们翻云覆雨，直到天亮。  
　　  
　　Mark低下头，看着自己狰狞的阴茎进出罗马玫瑰的花穴；那里面又紧又窄，抽插一下就能带出大量甜腻的水。Eduardo的呻吟像咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的糖浆，他躺在Mark身下，修长优美的一双长腿被Mark推到胸前，可怜兮兮地曲折着。他的下身完全暴露在年轻总督的眼底——秀挺漂亮、抵在小腹上的阴茎；被操得外翻，艰难吞吐着Mark性器的深红色阴唇；水光潋滟，饥渴地翕合着的后穴。总督的新婚小妻子委屈地咬着自己的手指，望着他的眼睛里泪光盈盈。Mark心猿意马，他一边在Eduardo的阴道里抽插着，一边又用手指去抠弄Omega的后穴。Eduardo吹了好几次，大床上的玫瑰花瓣上洒满了液体，好像挂着清晨的露珠。  
　　  
　　Mark第一次觉得自己是这场联姻里的赢家。  
　　  
　　早晨，Mark只身一人出现在餐桌边上的时候，发现Chris和Dustin都在不怀好意地盯着他笑。  
　　  
　　“笑什么！”Mark故作凶狠地瞪他们。  
　　  
　　“小Saverin呢？”Dustin明知故问。昨天晚上，Eduardo叫得整个总督府的男人都硬了。  
　　  
　　“看来我不需要担心因为你有了情妇而被Saverin家追杀了。”Chris也笑着说。  
　　  
　　Mark把自己红了的脸埋在盘子里。  
　　  
　　他有些想不通——他并不是没见过美人，他是马赛年轻位重的总督，手下有野心勃勃的军队，有无数人对他投怀送抱；而Eduardo，抛却他金光闪闪的家世，也只是一件谈不上多精巧的残次品。可他只用病中一个脆弱又倔强的眼神，就轻而易举俘获了马赛的年轻总督。而Omega在床上的表现——他牛奶一般保养得宜的肌肤，光滑笔直的两条长腿，隐藏在下身的小秘密，甚至是下颌的线条，高潮时扬起脖颈的弧度，都牢牢拴住了Mark的心。他只需要敞开大腿，就能让Mark领会天堂的滋味。  
　　  
　　Eduardo一定是Saverin家族的秘密武器。Mark在昨夜一边操他，一边头昏脑涨地想。只过了一个新婚之夜，他竟然就已经对这桩联姻有些感激涕零了。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　马车在枫丹白露宫外停下来时，Eduardo手脚发软地被自己的丈夫半搂半抱地弄下车。周围的贵族们不怀好意地打量着他们，Eduardo在把手伸进Mark的臂弯里时，还忍不住恼怒地偷偷掐了他一把。  
　　  
　　都怪Mark——Omega腰身酸软地想。在颠簸的马车里做爱真不是什么好主意，他还得咬着嘴唇，不让外面的车夫和仆人听到自己淫荡的叫声。  
　　  
　　这次，他与Mark一起前来巴黎，参加国王的生日聚会。Mark让Eduardo挽着自己的胳膊，深蓝色的眼睛里，燃烧着渴望权欲的熊熊烈焰。  
　　  
　　在Mark与一些大臣们周旋时，Eduardo看到了自己的大哥。他手中的酒杯差点摔到地上。  
　　  
　　“Edu，”千里迢迢从罗马赶来为法兰西君主庆贺生日的年轻红衣主教走向自己的弟弟，折中地唤了一声不那么过分亲昵的爱称，“最近过得怎么样？”  
　　  
　　Alex也有一双棕色的眼睛；但是较之Eduardo的清澈纯净，则显得更为深沉。他注视着自己的幼弟，目光晦暗难明。  
　　  
　　“你有段时间没给家里写信了，”他徐徐地说，“Michele和我都有点担心你。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo慌张地点头。他瞟了远处背对他的Mark一眼，不知为何格外心虚。  
　　  
　　“我挺好的。”Eduardo答话的时候甚至有些结巴，“你什么时候到巴黎的，Alex？”  
　　  
　　“今天刚到。”Saverin家的长子对弟弟露出一个微笑，“还没来得及参观这里。我们一起出去走走？”  
　　  
　　他向Eduardo伸出手。Eduardo迟疑了一会，挽住了哥哥的手臂。  
　　  
　　他们一起走进了后院。宫殿内歌舞升平，这里却人影冷清。Eduardo忐忑地被哥哥带着走到了小路上，然后被Alex推了一把，踉跄地迈进了阴影层叠的葡萄藤中。  
　　  
　　Alex紧跟着压上来。他把Eduardo抵在墙上，捧着幼弟的脑袋，凶狠地亲吻Eduardo的嘴唇。Eduardo僵硬了一会，最终还是软下身体，抱住了大哥的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“我好想你，Dudu。”alpha滚烫炽烈的气息喷在Eduardo颈侧，让Omega浑身颤栗，熟悉的气息严丝合缝地包裹住他，Eduardo感觉到自己的下身两个口都开始湿润。  
　　  
　　Alex摩挲着自己幼弟的脸庞，深色的眼睛里翻涌着难掩的嫉妒。  
　　  
　　“你很喜欢Zuckerberg。”红衣主教说着，语气称得上是凶狠了，“都不给我们写信——看来你过得很开心。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo慌乱地摇头。他凑上去，小心翼翼地亲吻哥哥紧绷的嘴角。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，”他小声说着，引导Alex的手抚摸自己，“以后绝不会了——我爱你，Alex。还有Michele。”  
　　  
　　大哥哼了一声。他抱起Eduardo，把幼弟抵在墙上。Eduardo立刻张开腿，盘上哥哥健硕的腰身。  
　　  
　　Alex脱下Eduardo的裤子，在Omega肉感十足的屁股上狠狠拍了两巴掌。Omega叫了一声，又委委屈屈地闭住嘴巴。Alex还在气头上；他的两只手掌泄愤地把弟弟的臀瓣揉得红肿，又凑上来用舌头掠夺一般在幼弟口腔里扫荡，Eduardo小声呻吟着，大腿内侧磨蹭着Alex的腰，让大哥快点进入自己。  
　　  
　　而Alex在用手指分开弟弟的阴唇以后顿住了。  
　　  
　　Eduardo在心里暗叫糟糕——他忘了自己刚和Mark在马车上来了一次，被灌了满满一肚子合法丈夫的精液。现在，与他有相同血缘的哥哥要在花园里操他，却发现他的阴部红肿着，白浊的液体一股股顺着大腿往下流。  
　　  
　　Eduardo连耳尖都红透了。他垂着脸，不敢看哥哥。明明是哥哥带他偷情，他却羞愧地抬不起脑袋。  
　　  
　　Alex的脸色就像罗马冬日的天空。Eduardo垂头丧气，泪水在眼眶里打转。红衣主教骂了一句脏话，直接挺着腰操进了弟弟身体里。  
　　  
　　Eduardo咬着嘴唇，呼痛声都不敢出。Alex根本没给他时间适应；他的阴茎立刻抽出来，然后又用更大的力量撞回去。Eduardo疼得在自己掌心掐出血丝。  
　　  
　　“你真是个饥渴的婊子，我亲爱的妹妹。”Alex怒火滔天，言辞激烈地侮辱着自己的幼弟，“含着你丈夫的精液，还又这么殷勤地张开腿，让你的亲哥哥操你。”  
　　  
　　他把Eduardo摁在墙上，双手楔住弟弟的腰，死命地在Omega的阴道里驰骋，“你丈夫是不是刚操过你？你就这么欲求不满？”  
　　  
　　他拉着Eduardo的手，让Omega自己把手指插进他们相连的地方。Eduardo疼得直摇头，眼泪溅在葡萄叶上。他的下体疼到发烫，Alex还在抓着他的手，和自己的阴茎一起往里塞。Eduardo疼得不太清醒，他觉得自己要被Alex的阴茎剖成两半了。  
　　  
　　“他能满足你吗？”Alex粗暴地抽插着，每一句话都像落下的鞭子一样抽在Eduardo心上，“需不需要我去告诉你的丈夫，我很乐意和他一起操你？”  
　　  
　　“Alex，”Eduardo哭着求饶，“轻一点……太痛了……”  
　　  
　　Alex怒气冲冲。他不管不顾，用了十足的力气操自己的弟弟。Eduardo的手指麻木地在自己阴道里抽插着，Alex的阴茎撞得他浑身痉挛。他没法着力，只好一边哭着一边用力用腿夹紧哥哥的腰。Alex大概是懒得再侮辱他了；alpha接下来一直没说话，只是狠狠地操他。红色的血丝混着白色的精液，从Omega的腿根蜿蜒流下落到地上。Eduardo的后脑有几次磕在墙上，让他痛得眼前模糊。  
　　  
　　终于，Alex射出来了。Eduardo的阴茎全程都因为撕裂的痛楚而软软地趴着。Alpha松开手，Eduardo差点摔在地上。他扶着墙让自己站立住，脚尖落到地上的时候，疼到让他以为自己是踩在刀尖上。  
　　  
　　Alex抱着胳膊，一点都没有帮自己弟弟的意思。Eduardo在自己哥哥冷漠的注视下，难堪地用手帕处理了自己的下身。  
　　  
　　他跟在Alex身后，一瘸一拐地离开了刚才藏身的那处角落。  
　　  
　　在兄弟俩离开后不久，一名侍卫打扮的年轻人也从葡萄架的掩映下钻出来，震惊而迷茫地望向方才两个人离开的方向。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　舞会开始，Mark却找不到Eduardo的身影了。  
　　  
　　“夫人呢？”他询问和自己一起来的侍卫Mike。  
　　  
　　“夫人说他身体不适，先回驿馆了。”  
　　  
　　Mark点点头，示意自己知道了。他没注意到，自己的侍卫眼神游移。  
　　  
　　马赛的年轻总督又在宫里转了一圈。他刚刚明明看到了Saverin家的长子Alex，刚想和自己的妻兄打个招呼，却怎么也找不到对方的人影。  
　　  
　　而Alex，他充当了一次车夫，亲自驱车把幼弟送回了驿馆。他的怒气被夜风吹散了不少，因此，当他再面对自己的弟弟时，神色也变得柔和。他用自己的家仆换下了Mark带来的人，亲自帮Eduardo洗了澡，然后在幼弟害怕的抗拒中亲自给Eduardo的下体上了药。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，Dudu。”他躺在Eduardo的身边，声音里带着少见的破碎，“我让你受伤了——我很害怕，我害怕你爱上Zuckerberg。”  
　　  
　　他亲吻着弟弟的额头，像小时候哄弟弟睡觉一样轻轻拍着他的背。大哥的怀抱里有令人安心且熟悉的气味；Eduardo被他圈在怀里，渐渐不再发抖了。Alex的轻吻落在他的睫毛上，Omega开始感到睡意缱绻。  
　　  
　　于是他在Alex说出“答应我Dudu，不要变成美狄亚”后，困倦地点了点头。他撒娇地撅起嘴唇，Alex把他抱进怀里，又凶狠又温柔地吻他。  
　　  
　　Eduardo睡着以后，Alex连夜离开了巴黎。红衣主教不敢再留下去了——他看着弟弟的睡脸，害怕自己忍不住要把玫瑰抢回到自己身边。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　国王的生日宴结束，Mark又和Eduardo一起回了马赛。也许是旅途奔波太耗费精力，Eduardo两个月里都在说身上不舒服，不让Mark碰他。Mark体谅自己丈夫与生俱来的娇气，睡了两个月书房。而当他终于获准重新躺在自己的Omega床上时，又在第一时间闹出了大动静。Eduardo从一开始就在抱着肚子说不舒服，禁欲了两个月忍不下去的Mark强行动作之后，Eduardo的下体开始出血。  
　　  
　　Mark吓住了。马赛城最好的医生被连夜招进了总督府。而他的诊断结果，让年轻的总督喜笑颜开。  
　　  
　　“您怀孕了。”老医生笑着说。Mark忍不住露出了脸颊上的酒窝，而Eduardo脸色惨白。  
　　  
　　FIN.


End file.
